Wedding Song
by EmaMissouri
Summary: It all becomes clear for Hotch, when he heard Faith Hill say it. Another Song title Prompt


_Getting slightly off mark here! I should be up-dating other stories, but because Angel N Darkness asked so nicely, I'm giving another song prompt ago…I will get back on task soon I swear =)_

**Prompt : There You'll Be - Faith Hill**

**Title : Wedding Song**

JJ and Will had finally done it. Today they had finally gotten married. It was an amazingly beautiful ceremony, everyone got teary eyed, even Morgan.

Everything had gone like a charm and JJ and Will were heading towards the dance floor for their first dance. The chords for the song started to play, as they did Hotch's eyes feel to Emily. As he listened closely to the lyrics, he realised how much they both could relate. Especially him.

_When I think backOn these timesAnd the dreamsWe left behindI'll be glad 'causeI was blessed to getTo have you in my lifeWhen I look backOn these daysI'll look and see your faceYou were right there for me…_

Those last words 'You were there for me' were definitely more than just relevant, she was always there for him, or Jack, whenever they needed her, on or off the clock. The realisation hit him that it was about time he was there for her too, whenever she needed him to be, because he wasn't sure that she knew that he would do anything for her.

Emily felt eyes on her and was surprised when she finally spotted who they belonged too. She gave him a smile, which he returned. They were sat opposite sides of the table, with the rest of the team. The song continued to flow through the room and when Emily headed to the bar to get a refill he followed, he wasn't sure why or what he was going to say, but he had to do or say something.

"Hey" he announced his presence as he approached her side

"Hey yourself" she smiled, but she could literally hear the thoughts running through his mind "Penny for 'em?" she asked him looking up and smiling, she took a careful sip of her freshly poured drink.

"Err…nothing"

"Sorry but you were thinking so loud, I couldn't hear the song" she jested

"You like this song?" he smiled grabbing a beer and taking a good gulp of it.

"Yeah it's okay, as far as romantic songs go"

"It sort of reminds me of you…" he said it quietly, silently hoping she wouldn't hear him and therefore wasn't exactly doing nothing about his feelings. Nevertheless, she heard him, loud and clear and she gave him a puzzled look "I mean…well, some of the lyrics fit…you were right there for me…and Jack…"

"Yeah, I guess, that's what friends are for right?" she gave him a knowing smile, she wasn't taking the chance of reading too much into what he had said. Just accepted it for what it was, a friend saying thank you and getting a little emotional at a wedding. There was no way he felt the same as she did about their relationship.

They both stood by the bar and watched the happy couple. The song played out and another song began to play. Most of the team and of course the happy couples families and friends had joined them on the dance floor.

Emily watched them with a smile on her face, but Hotch was watching her, rather than the touching scene of the celebrations in front of them.

"Emily?" he spoke softly into her ear, she turned her head to face him, but was greeted with his lips lightly pressed against hers. He retreated quickly, making sure he hadn't just made a huge mistake. "Sorry…the moment got the best of me…"

"The moment huh?" she looked deeply into his eyes and saw exactly what he was feeling, not so much what he was thinking about doing that here, but she could see something in his eyes that sent a warm sensation run through her body. "I think we should talk about this…" she told him with a hint of a smile.

"Okay…how about dinner?" he asked her brushing a hand over hers.

"Sure…why not….we better head back over there" she said nodding her head towards the others.

"Yeah…we really should"

The pair headed towards the group on the dance floor, congratulated the very happy couple and they let the night go on without a mention between them of their exchange. The move had been made and the rest could wait for another day, at least now they were on the same wavelength and they both had an idea of how the other felt. Which had been a long time coming to say the least.


End file.
